BoDyGuArD
by XiphiumIris
Summary: It's a oneshot that I did out of boredom. KazumaxAyano :DD


**Bodyguard**

By XiphiumIris

_At the Kannagi's….._

Kazuma just came back from his mission. He was at the Kannagi's to get his pay from Jugo, the head clan.

"Ah, Kazuma. You're here. I guess this means that you have successfully defeated the Youma. Here's your reward." said Jugo while handing Kazuma a bag of cash.

Kazuma took it and replied, "Thanks. I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait, Kazuma. I have another task for you. It is very important that you accept it." said Jugo. "Of course, I'll pay you." Jugo smiled.

"Hmm…. What do I have to do?" asked Kazuma.

"It's simple. Become Ayano's bodyguard for one day." answered Jugo. "Do not let anything or anyone harm her, understand?"

"Fine. I'll accept this task and I promise I won't let anything touch her or even come near her." said Kazuma. "The only thing I don't understand is why in the world does Ayano need a bodyguard for? She can fight on her own. Plus, she has Enraiha."

"I sensed that a yōma will go after her tomorrow. Today, it is not strong enough to attack. Tomorrow, that Youma will be powerful enough to kill Ayano. You have the power of a contractor. Only you can protect her." explained Jugo.

Kazuma nodded and left without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…..<em>

*Yawn* Kazuma hit the alarm clock sleepily and went to brush his teeth and change his clothes. Usually, he doesn't wake up at 6.30am but today was an exception because he had to protect Ayano. She has school today and is going off at 7am. He has to be at the Kannagi's before she leaves.

Kazuma flew there because he was too lazy to walk or take any public transport and also, it took lesser time.

He reached there just in time.

"What are you doing here?" Ayano asked Kazuma. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your own business, or task, or mission, or whatever it is that you do?"

"I am on a mission. Your dad paid me to be your bodyguard just for today." answered Kazuma.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD HE ASK YOU TO DO THAT?" asked Ayano, unbelieving what Kazuma had just said.

"If you don't believe, ask your dad. I'm just here to do my job." answered Kazuma coolly.

"Fine. Do whatever you need to do but don't piss me off at school or embarrass me in front of my friends." Ayano said while trying to ignore the fact that the man she loves is protecting her and also trying not to show that she actually likes Kazuma being her bodyguard at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>While on their way to school…<em>

"Hey, Ayano? What would you do if I told you I love you?" asked Kazuma randomly without any expression. He just wanted to break the silence between them. But he was also partly serious.

"W-Why are you a-asking me this so suddenly?" stammered Ayano. She didn't know if he was serious or not because of his expressionless face.

*Shrugs* "I don't know. I guess just I wanted to see your reaction." answered Kazuma.

Ayano was already boiling. "TO SEE MY REACTION? DON'T JOKE AROUND WITH THIS KIND OF THINGS, YOU MORON!" shouted Ayano. Her face was getting red.

"Are you sure you don't love me? You look like you do, though." pestered Kazuma.

Just then, a yōma appeared. Kazuma sensed it and quickly attacked it before it got close to Ayano. "Quick, Ayano! Attack it from the right while I attack it from the left!" shouted Kazuma.

Ayano quickly called forth Enraiha and ran towards the Youma. Both Kazuma and Ayano tried their best to defeat it but the yōma is just too strong.

"Try to distract it for a while!" shouted Kazuma to Ayano. "Ok, but be quick! I can't hold on for much longer!" replied Ayano.

Kazuma then closed his eyes and asked the Wind Spirit King (Kaze no Seirei-O), as a wind contractor, to grant him His powers.

"KAZUMA!" cried Ayano.

"I'm right behind you! You can take a break now!" Kazuma said.

"Do you think I am that weak, Kazuma? I'll show you what I can do!" shouted Ayano.

Ayano ran with Enraiha to the direction of the yōma. She didn't even notice that her fire was changing colour. It was turning redder. She now has the power of the God's Flame. She slashed and cut the yōma but it only got weak.

It was now Kazuma's turn to attack. He launched tons and tons of blades of wind but the yōma still hasn't died yet.

The only thing left is to join Kazuma's and Ayano's powers together. Kazuma used his contractor powers on Enraiha to temporary allow the sword to possess the Blue Divine Flame. He then took Enraiha and stabbed the yōma with all his might. The yōma became very weak. Kazuma quickly used his wind of purification to exorcise the yōma from its environment. The yōma was now gone.

Kazuma nearly fainted because of his contractor powers. Ayano was also very tired. Both of them sat down on the ground next to each other.

* * *

><p>"Nice job, you did there." Ayano complimented Kazuma. "You too. I didn't know you could use the God's Flame." Kazuma complimented back to Ayano.<p>

Ayano smilled. "I didn't know too. I guess if I try really hard, I could use it."

Before they got up to walk back to the Kannagi's, Kazuma said something to Ayano that made her blush.

"You know, Ayano. I wasn't joking just now when I asked you whether you loved me or not." said Kazuma. "I only asked you that because I wasn't sure if you truly love me even though your action says otherwise. So, I want to tell you this right here, right now before I lose this opportunity. I LOVE YOU, Ayano."

Ayano face turned bright pink. "Umm…. I-I love you too, you moron."

Kazuma grinned. "Heh, I thought so." He then grabbed Ayano by her waist and pulled her so close to him that her face was just a few inches away from his.

"W-what are you doing?" Ayano's face practically turned red.

"I just feel like kissing you." Kazuma said. He leaned in and kissed her.

"No! Don't do that yo-" Ayano's sentence was cut off by Kazuma's kiss.

Ayano tried to push him off at first but she knew that she wasn't strong enough to do that so she just kissed him back passionately.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser." said Kazuma jokingly. "Did you kiss anyone before?" he stared at her suspiciously.

"No, of course not! You just stole my first kiss!" complained Ayano while hitting Kazuma on his chest.

Kazuma grabbed her hand to stop her and kiss her again. This time longer than the one before.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>**Please review! This is my first fiction. I know there is probably something wrong with my grammar and tenses. And the part where Kazuma says he loves Ayano is probably too abrupt. Thx for reading anyway! :D<strong>


End file.
